


Scars

by nominare



Series: Explicit SuperCorp One Shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominare/pseuds/nominare
Summary: You can't always take away the scars, but maybe, just maybe you can replace the feeling of them with something new.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So I was recently... inspired... and then this happened. Y'all this might be some of the softest smut I've ever written. I don't even know what's happening to me.

The sound of Kara’s laughter follows you into the apartment as you return from a late night event at L-Corp. It is light and nervous and you can feel something charged in the air ever since you asked her if she wanted to come up.

 

It’s not the first time she’s been in your penthouse. Hardly. But it is the first time since you’ve started dating; since you finally dared to ask her to put a label on this _thing_ that has been building between you for so long.

 

You alternate balancing on each foot as you step out of high heels and you sigh deep and long as your bare feet come into contact with the soft area rug of your living room. You roll your shoulders and shake out your hair from the tight bun it’s been in all evening. When you turn around to see Kara, she has been staring at you.

 

Normally when you catch her doing this she quickly shies away. But not this time. She is looking at you as though she’s trying to see every inch of you at once. It’s a look that makes something bubble up deep inside you. Despite the cool Luthor exterior you are used to maintaining, it unnerves you. And you’re not exactly sure why but you have an inkling it has to do with the feeling that she wants to truly see every inch of you - body and soul.

 

Your hand comes up instinctually to rub your neck and your eyes avert to the ground for a moment before looking up again to see Kara saunter over to you slowly and start to reach out her hand. For a moment you think she’s going to grab you and pull you in for a kiss but instead she traces a feather like touch over the top of your right collarbone. Goosebumps explode over your skin as she gently pushes your long hair over your shoulder to get a better look. She squints carefully and the pad of her finger rubs gently against the scar there that has faded with the passage of time.

 

“Hmm… you can’t be Lena Luthor without getting a few battle scars,” you say, trying to deflect; trying to regain some control over the vulnerability you’re feeling in this moment.

 

“What is this one from?” she whispers, her breath feeling warm on your skin.

 

“Lex.” And you try. You try your hardest not to say it with sadness or anger or bitterness; but you fail.

 

It is true. There have been too many times when someone has tried to take your life. And there was long time when you simply accepted it as collateral for living the life you live. But it is in this moment, with Kara Danvers in your living room, Kara Danvers standing this close to you, looking at you like that; that you realize how much you don’t want to accept that as your fate any more. It’s not just your life they’re trying to take; it’s the opportunity for happiness.

 

Your sudden line of thinking and inspiration is derailed when you feel Kara place a chaste kiss to the scar. She kisses it once, twice, nips lightly at the bone there, kisses once more fiercely and you can feel your knees start to sway under the feeling of Kara’s lips on your skin. She looks up at you and her eyes do not hold a sadness like you expected but a fierce resolution.

 

“Where else?” she asks.

 

You take a shuddering breath before nodding and lifting up the knee length black dress you wore tonight. You stretch out your left leg, and there just below where you leg turns into hip, underneath the lace of your underwear, there is a long mark. Slightly raised and still silvery-pink in color.

 

“Last year,” you say, “a disgruntled investor who thought we should still be working on ridding Earth of aliens.”

 

Kara drops slowly to her knees in front of you and your lungs fill with a breath that gets stuck in your throat on the way back out. Her hands trace lightly up your calf, to your knee, and onto your thigh before leaning in pressing her lips firmly to the jagged line. Your head falls backward for a moment before your brain catches up and you realize that you should really not be passing up on any opportunity to see Kara on her knees in front of you worshipping you with such reverence.

 

“Where else?” she says again when you’ve snapped your head forward to take her in.

 

“My… inside of my right ankle,” you let out shakily.

 

She lifts your leg and rests your foot on her broad shoulder. Kisses the skin there where a burn mark is. She massages your foot while she awaits an explanation.

 

“Dropped a beaker of chemicals, freshman chem lab,” you say, smirk playing on your lips.

 

She laughs at that and puts your leg down. She stands slowly in front of you, eyes locked onto yours. “Where else?” she says.

 

_Where else have you been hurt? Where else can I take away some of your pain? Where else can I replace hurt and betrayal with softness and love?_

 

You take her hand and lead her to your bedroom. You stop in front of the bed and turn for her to remove your dress, the sound of the sliding zipper the only one in the large room. You let the dress fall into a pool around your feet before stepping out of it clad in matching lingerie. You turn to face her again and fire erupts from each of the places Kara has kissed you - spreads to all parts of your body as her eyes roam your body from head to toe.

 

She leans in again and this time her lips meet yours.

 

You’ve thought about this day a lot. This exact moment when you would finally feel the softness of her lips and the taste of her tongue. And as good as your imagination is, it has failed you utterly in this regard because nothing could have prepared you for the feeling that spreads through you as she reaches around and fists the hair at the base of your skull softly. Or the heavenly sound that reaches your ears as she lets out a moan when your arms come around her and your hands settle on her ass and squeeze hard in return.

 

She pulls back slightly and moves her hands down to your back to unclasp the bra you’re wearing. She cannot stop looking at you now, hands immobile, chest rising and falling sharply as she works to catch her breath. You seize the opportunity to reach out and pull down the zipper at the waist of her pencil skirt and and then pull the blouse she’s wearing over her head. It’s your turn to have your breath taken away. Smooth, tan skin that is taught over biceps, and abs, and glutes, and thigh muscles that leave you thanking whatever kryptonian gods felt the need to bless you with this woman.

 

“Where else?” Kara asks as she follows you onto the bed, removing her own bra as she goes.

 

“Where else?” she asks as her lips follow a map across your body.

 

There’s the one on your rib cage from where a bullet grazed you a few years ago. She kisses it as she rubs your breasts, rolling your nipple in between her forefinger and thumb.

 

There’s the one across your back from when you fell in the airplane that was sent to drop you and a load of chemicals into a lake. She flips you over gently and kisses it. You feel her hair tickle your back as she moves to place her knee in between your legs. You feel yourself getting wetter and wetter as you lift your hips up and down to gain more friction as she kisses up and down your spine. Feel yourself getting more and more desperate as she slides her arm under your belly to pull you back into her; her breasts against your back and leg against your center.

 

There’s the one under your chin that you got when you fell off of your bike in third grade. She kisses it. She kisses it and then kisses down your neck and back to the first scar on your collar bone again. She kisses and sucks gently across the expanse of your chest as her hand works its way down your breasts to your abdomen and finally in between your legs.

 

“Where else?” she asks again in between breaths as she moves against you, inside you. Tears are threatening and it’s something you would normally hate yourself for but the catharsis you are experiencing right now is just too much, too welcome for you to care.

 

“I don’t… god Kara…”.

 

She is curling her fingers inside you now and you know you’re close.

 

“I don’t know…” because while you’re sure there are more. Incidental paper cuts, or scrapes and bruises from too many times of recklessness in the lab, you cannot remember anywhere else people have hurt you. Not in this moment.

 

While you struggle to keep your eyes open, to stay present in this moment, you see Kara nod as though she understands something wholly for the first time. She kisses you again before leaning down to kiss you under your left breast where your heart is.

 

The tears come finally as she rests her head against your chest; listening to your heartbeat with one ear and your screams of release with the other. You come and come again and are shaking when it’s all said and done.

 

Kara pulls her hand away and comes up to spoon you from behind. She kisses the back of your ear, the back of your neck and shoulder as she pulls you in close to her.

 

You enjoy being held for a moment before taking her hand in your own and bringing it to your lips, kissing each finger one by one. You intertwine your fingers with Kara's and notice there, over several knuckles a silver line. You kiss it gently and then smile against the skin when you feel Kara gasp slightly behind you.

 

"Where else?" you say. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying... so obviously you should come yell at me on tumblr instead.... bungledramblingsofalesbianmind
> 
> *Note: no beta so all mistakes my own. Feel free to shout out if you see any glaring ones. <3


End file.
